Naruto Master of the Maligadon
by Dracalas
Summary: Watch as Naruto learns his heritage and goes through the many trials that await him.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is another thing that hit me in the head so I hope you enjoy. Now on to the story :D!.

**Warning: **Violence, Inappropriate Language and OC like Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or anything from the anime and manga. I only own my OC's and made up skill sets.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was currently running for his life, as he had done something incredibly stupid.<p>

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit' were the words Naruto was thinking.

Flashback

Naruto walked into Rin's home.

He felt like going here since he was bored and he had just finished his book on ninja tools. He glanced to his right and found weird paper notes with symbols on top of the bench.

'Hmm, in the book it said to channel chakra in them' Naruto shrugged and picked one up and channeled chakra into it.

Suddenly it lit a flame, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He quickly dropped it on the floor and ran out the house 'Now I remember, that note is made to blow u-' Naruto was cut off from his thoughts as a loud bang was heard in the house.

Naruto looked back and found smoke coming out the windows. That made Naruto increase his pace.

Flashback End

Naruto quickly ran into an alley, then slid down on the wall "I should be safe here-" Naruto stopped talking when he saw a girl in about her twenties with purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks and bright bown eyes.

"You should be safe where, Naruto" Rin had a dangerous glint in her eye, making Naruto gulp.

"I was just walking home when I saw fire coming from my kitchen, and I could feel your chakra there a few minutes ago" Naruto shrunk more and more.

This was not good.

"Um well" Naruto nervously said, pulling his shirt collar.

"Well, your cleaning up this mess" Rin said, her tone strict.

Naruto thanked whatever deities were watching over him and sparing him from the horrible thing he would have had to endure.

Once Naruto got to his house he had to clean up the entire mess he had made.

Rin had met him a year ago when she found out he had been kicked out of the orphanage and was sitting in the middle of a storm. Rin had taken him to her home and they had instantly become like family.

Naruto was quite mature but was sometimes foolish when he wanted to be. His pranks had become dangerous, as he had set fire to jonin's pants, which no one new how he had managed that.

Naruto had become quite cold to most people. He didn't feel the need for a mother or father figure and had spent most of his time training, only having fun when hardly anyone saw him.

He was still a child at times but in a fight he was hard and emotionless at times.

Naruto and Rin had found out he had a bloodline, and what happened cost them much money.

Flashback

Naruto and Rin were currently grocery shopping, as Naruto got in with a henge.

Naruto boredly ran his hand across the many foods and other things. He sighed in annoyance at the time it was taking.

He pointed at the wall and started thrusting his hands back and forth. He thrusted his hand one more time and a white sphere exploded from his hand, blowing through the wall.

Naruto held onto his hand. It was bleeding and burning and he noticed that he had set fire to a number of things.

A huge crowed gathered around him while Rin slapped her head in embarrassment and wonder.

Flashback End

Yes, Naruto seemed to have some bad luck at times.

Half an hour later he had finally finished cleaning up the mess he had made out of Rins kitchen "Thank you Naruto, and try not to do that again" Rin said with an embarrassed smile.

Naruto nodded "I might go to the libary" Rin nodded and Naruto walked out, heading somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at his own training grounds which he had found 4 months ago as he was exploring.<p>

Naruto went through his daily exercise, doing stretches fro most parts of the body, doing 400 push ups, 300 sit ups, 100 laps around the field, with weights on. Her had improved quite alot, but everytime he tried to use his bloodline his chakra coils would start burning and he would feel a great pain.

He practiced 1 hour of Taijutsu, hoping to improve on his weaknesses.

He then studied some Ninjutsu, where he finally got **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough **down. He then experimented and managed to mix fire chakra thanks to his elemental seal on his hand which would convert his chakra to fire then hit the wind he made and make a great stream of fire, creating a more powerful jutsu.

Naruto had gotten a long way, learning seals through out his year with Rin, because she had been one of the students of the yondaime hokage and had learnt a few things to help Naruto.

Naruto had learnt the clone technique after many days of practice and chakra control and anger.

Naruto sighed and fell on his butt, he could not figure out how to get his bloodline to work without damaging himself.

He sighed once again and headed back to Rin's home to get some rest.

* * *

><p>The hokage sat in his seat, doing the horrible paperwork that came when you are a kage.<p>

A knock could be heard "Come in" Sarutobi said.

A man with brown hair tied into a ponytail at the back with dark eyes and tan skin, who looked to be in his thirties walked in.

"Hello, Sarutobi" the brown haired man said.

"Ryu, what brings you here" Sarutobi responded.

"I will get to the point, I want to recruit Naruto Uzumaki for the war going on in the other continent" Ryu said, his tone firm.

"I am sorry, but Naruto is not even a genin" Sarutobi said.

"Naruto is the last holder of the bloodline and could stop the war before it reaches here, he is our only hope" Ryu pleaded.

The hokage took a deep breath, he knew that Ryu is right and that Naruto could help stop the war from spreading to the elemental country's, but he wanted to know what the bloodline could do.

"What can the bloodline do" the hokage said.

"It is very ancient and was seen hundreds of years ago, it was called the Maligadon. It's potential is massive, and the last user, Titus, was able to erase mountains with it. We know little about it but we have the scroll written by Titus which will tell some of it's abilities" Ryu said.

"But only a Maligadon user is able to open it" Sarutobi said.

He sat there for a few minutes, thinking it over "Fine, but Naruto may not agree so easily" Ryu nodded at that and left the office, heading to Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed and looked out the window, hoping that he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>When Naruto got home he got when he found a brown haired man sitting in a chair, as he was about to attack the brown haired man said "The hokage sent me" at that Naruto calmed but kept his guard up.<p>

"Why are you here" Naruto asked.

"I am recruiting you to help with the war" Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Why me, why not someone more powerful" Naruto questioned.

"You are powerful, dont you want to know about your bloodline" Naruto's eyes widened, he may be able to figure out his bloodline.

"How do you know" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"We have a tracker, last one in the world" Ryu said.

"So where is this war happening" Naruto asked.

"In another continent, and dont ask how we get there, I already have a way" Naruto nodded.

"Lets go" Naruto said. He was determined to learn his bloodline and master it by any means necessary.

"Wait, you better pack" Ryu said, amused that Naruto forgot. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and quickly went to pack his stuff in his scroll for the journey. Once done he walked out, Ryu grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared in a puff of smoke, thanks to a reverse summoning, leaving a confused Rin that had jsut gotten home.

* * *

><p>Ryu and Naruto appeared in the middle of a strange fortress, shinobi with strange grey armor walking around.<p>

"Ok, this is the ohter continent" Naruto could only gap.

"We used reverse summoning to get here" Naruto nodded dumbly and followed Ryu into a strange building. Ryu did a series of hand seals and a heap of puffs of smoke erupted in the room.

"Naruto, before you do your bloodline, we will train you till you are a force to be reckoned with" Naruto felt like crying when he said that. Naruto looked around and saw a heap of different people who were going to be his teachers.

Naruto gulped, this was going to be a long year..

Over the year Naruto was forced to use gravity seals and run around the fortress until he was practically half dead. They then gave him pills which helped take away fatigue.

Naruto went through insane physical exercises that would make Gai scream the flames of youth until his voice box bled.

After two months of physical traning and Taijutsu, he then went on with chakra control, where they taught him the **Shadow Clone Technique **so he could learn things faster. With it he was able to gain a considerable amount of control in the next two months.

They then spent the next two months training his Ninjutsu, where he learned **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet, Water Style: Water Wall, Wind Style: Air Dome, Wind Style: Exploding Wind Dome, Wind Style: Wind Vacuum, Wind Style: Wind Dragon, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Style: Flare Stream, Lightning Style: Electrical Stream, Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon** he had learnt a large arsanel, he then spent the next month mastering the jutsu with many shadow clones.

They then went to the tricky part, Naruto's bloodline. Naruto read through the scroll.

_I am Titus, first user of the Maligadon bloodline as I know of. Only a person that can use this bloodline can open the book. I will now explain some of the abilities of the bloodline._

_ The Maligadon is extremely destructive, as it stretches small amounts of chakra into more potent and thick versions. It is foolish to use the bloodline when you are in your human form._

_ To change into the Maligadon form, you must look for the form, it takes hours of mediation the first time, but it gets eaiser until you can change almost instantly._

_The form allows you to use a special potent chakra that could be considered at a bijuu level. One of the draw backs is that you can not use Ninjutsu but it's own type of techniques._

_When in your form, you gain great strength and speed, but once you hit your human form, you get extremely exhausted and you cannot hold the form forever, everyone has there limits._

_You are given a weapon that comes with the form, it could be a bow, halberd, daggers or others. Your are able to do techniques that no human can do, as you will have at least more then eight fingers on each hand._

_The form takes on a metallic look and has much harder skin._

_To see techniques, look into scroll two which is in this blood seal._

Naruto started learning the form, it took him four months in total to transform into it at a fast pace. Naruto also read that even Titus had not been able to master all of the abilities, he had only gotten half way.

Naruto only learnt the basic techniques for it.

Naruto was now ready to help in the war, but he would not be ready for the battles that he would have to face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Well the first chapter is finished, I might have rushed it. The next chapters to come will be practically filler, but will help build up Naruto.

Here is the power levels for the characters shown.

Naruto Uzumaki: Mid Chunin to High Chunin/ Maligadon Form: Low Jonin to Mid Jonin

Rin: High Jonin to low Anbu

Sarutobi: Mid Kage to High Kage

Ryu: Mid Anbu to High Anbu/ Sanin level when using bloodline (Will be shown in next chapter)

Titus: SSS Rank/ X rank (When using Maligadon)

Naruto got powerful quickly thanks to many shadow clones and great unknown teachers.


End file.
